


Dream

by thekindworthreading



Series: 10 Days of Shipping 2020 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 10 Days of Shipping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas has a nightmare and his boyfriends have to do their best to calm him down.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: 10 Days of Shipping 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 6 of 10 Days of Shipping - Jamilmads and I used the prompt Nightmare for it

Alex is sitting in his office, typing away on an article he is writing right now, completely lost in thought, when he hears something that almost sounds like a scream. He flinches and looks up, his eyes darting around the room, as if that would help him to locate where it was coming from. A quick glance at the clock on his computer tells him that it´s past two in the morning, but that doesn´t explain anything. He waits a moment longer, listening intently if there is another sound and when he doesn´t hear anything, he returns to his article. Alex doesn´t even manage to write one word, before another noise disturbs his concentration, but this time it´s the shout of his name that has him look up. It´s unmistakably James, who is calling his name, so it has to come from the bedroom. There is something in his voice that causes Alex to jump up immediately, not even bothering to check if his work is saved, like he always does. He hurries out of the office and down the hallway to their bedroom, almost tripping over the rug. There is light seeping through the crack of the door and Alex feels incredibly nervous as he reaches for the doorhandle and slowly pushes the door open.

His heart breaks at the scene his is presented with, and for a moment he just stands there, looking at his boyfriends. Thomas is sitting in James´ lap, his face hidden in the smaller man´s pyjama shirt, but Alex can still tell that he is crying, both because his body is shaking with sobs and because of the soft whimpers he can hear. Thomas doesn´t seem to notice his presence, though James looks up at him as he slowly walks closer to the bed. Alex raises his eyebrows in question and James mouths the word “nightmare”.

“Hey, love, Alex is here.”, James whispers, but it takes Thomas a moment to register the words.

Alex just stands awkwardly beside the bed, only moving when Thomas turns around to him and holds his hands out. This causes Alex to wake up from his stupor and in a second, he is in bed with his boyfriends, gently wiping the tears away from Thomas´ face, while the other man clings to his arms.

“Shh, I got you. I got you.”, Alex mumbles, doing his best that his voice sounds as calming as possible.

“You were gone when I woke up.”, Thomas cries, his eyes wide and full of panic.

“I´m here.”, Alex says softly. “I was just in my office, everything is alright.”

Thomas tries to reply, but he´s crying so hard now that he doesn´t manage to get the words out. Alex exchanges a worried glance with James, who tightens his hold, moving a bit so that Alex can join the hug as well. He has never seen Thomas in such a state and it honestly scares him a bit. He is incredibly glad that James is by his side, seeing as he has known Thomas far longer than Alex has.

“Thomas, everything is alright.”, Alex tries again, but he can hear the helplessness in his own voice. “James?”, he asks, looking for guidance.

The older man gives him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand.

“You´re doing great. Just keep on talking to him.”

Alex nods, taking a deep breath to calm himself down a bit and give himself time to gather his thoughts, before he starts to whisper reassurances to Thomas. At first, it doesn´t seem to work and Alex is about to get into a panic again, but then he notices how Thomas starts to slowly calm down, until he is only softly sniffling from time to time.

“Hey, we got you.”, Alex says softly, raising his hand to gently brush away the tears from Thomas´ face. “Everything is okay.”

Thomas closes his eyes for a moment, before he nods, slumping against James´ chest.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, Alex asks, but Thomas only shrugs, dropping his eyes.

“I don´t know.”, he mumbles.

“You should. It helps.”, James tells him, but Thomas just shrugs again.

“Nothing much to talk about. I dreamt that Alex had died or left us, I´m not sure, and when I woke up you were actually gone, and I thought that it wasn´t just a dream and that you would never come back.”

Alex can feel his heart breaking and he has to blink a few times to keep himself from crying. Thomas is still clutching the sleeve of his shirt, so he carefully twists his arm so that he can grab Thomas´ hand, squeezing it.

“I would never leave you.”, he promises, hoping that Thomas can hear how much he means it. “My life would be absolute shit without you. Both of you.”

“Really?”, Thomas asks, finally looking up at him.

“Really.”

Alex hesitates a second, before he leans forward, gently kissing Thomas.

“Okay.”, Thomas whispers, a tiny smile on his face.

He lets a sigh, cuddling closer to James.

“Can we lay down again?”, Thomas asks, and both of his boyfriends nod instantly.

They shuffle a bit around, until they are all lying down under their blanket, with Thomas in the middle. His face is pressed against Alexander´s chest, and James is hugging him from behind. Alex searches for James´ hand for a moment, before he finds it and intertwines their fingers.

“Will you leave again, when I´m asleep?”, Thomas asks after a few minutes.

It hurts Alex how insecure and scared the other man sounds and he tightens his hold, gently kissing Thomas´ head.

“No, baby, I will stay. You can go to sleep and I will be there when you wake up again.”

He feels Thomas nodding and letting out a shuddering breath.

“Okay.”, he mumbles. “James, you won´t be gone as well, right?”

“Of course not, love.”

Thomas nods again, relaxing further, his breathing slowly evening out, drifting off to sleep.

“James?”, Alex whispers when he is sure that Thomas is asleep. He can feel his boyfriend squeezing his hand, which he takes as a signal to keep talking. “I didn´t know it bothered Thomas that much when I´m in my office at night. Why didn´t he say anything?” Alexander´s voice cracks slightly at the last word, a single tear running down his face.

“I don´t know, honey. Maybe he didn´t even notice it himself. It´s not your fault though, don´t beat yourself up over this. Just talk to him tomorrow, yeah?”

“You´re right.”, Alex mumbles after a moment. “It´s just, seeing him like this…”

“I know.”

Alex nods.

“I never wanted to hurt him, if I had known-“

“Alex, calm down. He knows that. We both do. Don´t overthink this.”

He closes his eyes for a second, deliberately taking slow and deep breaths, doing his best not to give in to the panic he still feels inside of himself.

“I love you. And I never want you to feel like I don´t care, because I do. I care so much.”

“Honey, of course you do. No need to worry about that. It´s pretty obvious.”

Alex laughs softly, the unease finally leaving him.

“Thank you. I don´t think you even realise how amazing you are.”

James joins his laughter, squeezing his hand once more.

“Go to sleep.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

There is a smile on Alexander´s face as he closes his eyes, finally feeling like he is able to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Pls let me know what you think of it! You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm


End file.
